callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rundown
thumb|The Map of Rundown. Rundown is a large multiplayer map featured in Modern Warfare 2, set in a rural area in Brazil The Map Rundown, like Favela, takes place in a 'run-down' village in Brazil. A mountain similar to Corcovado is visible in the background, suggesting it is located close to Rio De Janeiro. The map is contested by Task Force 141 and the Militia. A murky river rings the east side of the map, with a handful of bridges connecting the main village to the ruined buildings outside. The Militia spawns in a field on the west, while TF 141 spawns in a large building in the east. Most buildings have accesible second floors as well, echoing Favela. Even the official map description says 'Fight from all angles.' Tactics *Most players will generally go to the the second floor of the buildings on this map, shooting the enemy players from above for some quick easy kills. This tactic can also be reversed so the people on the bridge camp and wait for someone to approach the large window so they can get an easy headshot on them.There is also a small bridge which is frequently under heavy fire, it's recommended that the player camp to one side of it with a shotgun or a pistol. *Anybody that crosses a bridge is instantly an easy target. Unless the player's team has control of the bridge area, minimize crossing. Although at the beginning of the game, it is possible to quick run through the middle bridge, as it's usually unguarded. If you do pass un-noticed, it is very easy to kill the enemy players covering the bridge to let your friends cross. *There is a small steep hill on the far left of the smaller side of the river, where one can climb to the top by jumping on or using other tactics. On top of the hill, a prone player is barely visible, making this an excellent spot for sniping. *When on the side closest to the river in the two connected buildings there are sandbag bunkers in the second floor window allowing one to have decent cover for their left side. *Most of the buildings are made out of sheet metal meaning LMG's with FMJ and Scavenger Pro are recommended on this map making it easier to kill enemies by blind-firing into the walls of buildings. It is also good for some sniping since it is possible to get on many of the buildings' roofs. There is a lot grass to hide in for cover on this map and many open areas great for close to medium combat, but can be avoided by going prone in the grass and staying still. *It is also useful to use an unguided rocket, such as an AT4 or RPG to shoot into the windows. Oftentimes, a well placed rocket can take out one or two people who camp in the various buildings/windows. *In the cantina, there is a camping spot accessible from the second floor by crossing the narrow beams. *Beside the open building to the right of the Militia spawn point, there is a garage. At the front looking over to the other side of the map and the bridge, there are a set of climbable crates. These can be good for some cheap kills of people crossing the bridge. On the other hand, you are very exposed to vigilant snipers and enemies knifing you in the back, so it's wise to get one or two quick kills then move on, or continually crouch then stand and shoot, with a Claymore defending your back. *A sniper in the second story of the blue and white building can devastate targets all the way back into the opposing teams spawn. This is the best spot for racking up large killstreaks and defending Bomb Site A in Domination and Search & Destroy. But, while practical, this spot can be compromised relatively easily so make sure to have a claymore behind you or a friend to take out enemies trying to get to you. *With all of the foliage on this map, there are many places where you can hide while controling the Predator Missile, AC130 or Chopper Gunner where many people won't look. *The area near the Militia spawn is a great place to stage ambushes, due to the thick brush. Many people do not go through here, making it very easy to simply hide and achieve flawless. Some places to get some kills are right behind the tin wall over on the left side bridge, near the abandoned house overlooking the TF141 spawn, and near the radio tower. *The river is a good place to camp if you like camping. If you have a sniper you can easily pick off unsuspecting enemies looking out windows and crossing the bridges. *The garage near the rear of the militia spawn or the overgrown bushes nearby are excellent spots for killstreak operators as large scale fighting never breaks out here nor can they be used for flanking as both lead to dead ends. Airdrops are excellent in the overgrown bushes as the enemy will not recieve markers showing them where the crates are but will be forced to stumble around until they find one or are killed. *You can use the slightly higher ground near the electricity pylon behind the militia spawn to snipe people in the building overlooking C. This is useful in domination to dislodge teams and claim that point. However even with the ghillie suit and despite the lack of folliage it is almost impossible to effectively conceal oneself and get a good view from which to fire making camping impossible. This is true of all the folliage on this level which either obstructs view completely but keeps the player hidden or gives a good view but is useless for hiding in. Trivia *A bombed out building can be found on the Militia side of the map that is almost identical to the fuel station on Overgrown, including a rough sketch of ex-President Al-Fulani. *Caged chickens are scattered throughout the map. *A single turret can be found on the map with a commanding view of the middle bridge. It must be climbed to however, so it is generally inefficient to try. Also at the turret if you go prone behind the sandbags you can see through and shoot at enemies crossing the bridges without being exposed to enemy fire. *There is a good sized bar on this map. *There is an indestructible TV on this map in front of the bridge. *A jeep to the left of the Militia spawn has the exact same blood splatter on the dashboard as the jeep you escape in on The Enemy of My Enemy. *The cars in this map have newspapers with Arabic letters in it. *Inside one of the buildings that says "DRUGS" on a sign, there is what appears to be cocaine upstairs on a table, if you shoot it it sprays everywhere. *Throughout the map there are several posters which feature a picture of the Titanic. *The dead cows on the map may be a reference to the movie "Saving Private Ryan". *The dead cows are a definite continuation of the Call of Duty franchise to consistently have at least one level and/or multiplayer map in the game that has dead cattle. *The map's name may be a reference to "The Rundown" since the movie takes place in Brazil. Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay on Rundown Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer